Love is all we need
by Mimozka
Summary: Post CotBP. W/E of course. Elizabeth is angry on some village girls and her fiancee, and by that causes him to... I guess you'll have to read the story he,he... R&R please!


It was a hot, sunny day in the middle of May

** Love is all we need **

It was a hot, sunny day in the middle of May.

The newly informal engaged Elizabeth Swann walked in the streets of Port-Royal.

It passed a month since she and Will had set Jack free, therefore it passed a month since they had started courting.

Elizabeth hadn't seen Will for two days and she felt miserable – she missed him. Every minute away from her beloved was a torment. She wanted to spend each single minute with him. They had so much to catch up; they have missed so many years being apart.

Since the escape of Captain Jack Sparrow and her broken engagement with the commodore, Elizabeth was the top subject of all gossips in town.

As walking, she passed near a small group of girls who were probably her age, and were gossiping quietly, but yet not quietly enough because Elizabeth somehow managed to hear them.

"It isn't fair! He shouldn't have fallen in love with her, it should have been me! What do they have in common, anyway? She's rich and selfish while he is a Blacksmith and adorable." She heard one of them saying and her smirk fastly faded.

"From what I've heard, I understood a whole another story. I heard that he wasn't in love with **her, **he was in love with her** money!" **said another girl.

Now anger was expressed on Elizabeth's face and she step near the group of girls.

"Miss Elizabeth" exclaimed one of them as she noticed her.

"It's **Miss Swann**" fixed up Elizabeth"I see you're having a good time here girls. But I wonder haven't your parents ever told you that it is improper to talk behind people's backs, especially when the things you are discussing are lies! How can you talk like that about Will? You know no less well than I do what a good and noble man he is! And the money is the last thing he cares about! You should be ashamed" she exclaimed angrily then she turned her back to them and walked away with her head raised proudly.

Yes, it was true. Miss Elizabeth Swann-the governor's daughter was courting no other than the local blacksmith. This decision of hers won her a lot of unwanted attention and stared eyes. Some were amazed because of the fact that she had preferred the blacksmith upon the commodore. While others were full of envy because of the fact that she had won the heart of William Turner – noble and very good looking young man. The one, which many girls in town wished to have.

She was still angry when she knocked on the Smithy's door and while waiting for someone to get the door open.

But all of her anger disappeared when her beloved showed in front of her. A wide smile showed on her face and her kneels softened.

"Hi" said Will and smiled after he saw her.

"Hi, I missed you." She said softly

"I missed you too; anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's such a nice day and I'd hate to spend it alone, but then I thought of you working in here and I said to myself: why won't I take him for a walk on the beach?" she grinned.

"Darling, I'd love to spend the day with you, but I have got a lot of work to do" apologized Will.

"Well leave it! It won't run away you know" she mocked.

"Elizabeth, my work is important, don't joke with it!"

"Oh, then I guess I'd better be going. I'm sorry for interrupting your work, Mr. Turner. It seems it's much more important than me!" she said and her voice went extremely cold. And before he could respond her, she turned her back to him and walked away.

Will watched her walking for a while and then got back into the Smithy.

Elizabeth was walking home very angry.

"_This is so like Will! Work is at the first place, and then comes me and everything else! But he's so wrong if he thinks that the things would be the same after our wedding"_ she thought.

She passed near the same girls again and this time one of them called her. Elizabeth turned to face the girl.

"What has happened **Miss Swann?** Things went wrong?" she asked mockingly.

Just when Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned and saw no other than Will, running to approach her.

"Elizabeth, you've forgotten this" he gasped and gave her a small box.

"What is that?" she asked

"Open it"

"I'm afraid it's not mi…" she started saying, but as she opened it her breath stopped. It was a ring.

"It will be if you agree to marry me" said Will smiling.

"WHAT??" asked Elizabeth, Will managed to surprise her.

"Elizabeth Caroline Swann, will you honor me by being called my wife? Will you marry me, Elizabeth? "He asked as getting down on his knee.

Elizabeth's jaw opened widely. No matter how many times she had imagined this moment, hearing it on real was a whole another story.

Her knees softened again, but her look was like locked, she didn't want to give him even a tiny clue about what her answer was.

"Get up first and then you'll get the answer" she said indifferently.

Will did as he was told to and waited to hear her answer, but that one did not come. "Well?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to keep a bit more her emotions. She wanted to torture him a bit more.

And then, without any warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his lips in a long passionate, but romantic kiss.

"Was that enough for an answer?" she asked after they broke the kiss.

"I think it was, but yet I won't mind hearing a verbal answer too, just to be completely sure" he said.

"Well alright. What's my full name?" she asked him

"Elizabeth Caroline Swann"

"Wrong answer! It's Elizabeth Caroline Swann soon to be Turner. My answer is yes- I will marry you" she said and put the ring on her finger. This statement of hers won her a big kiss from her fiancé.

"Listen, I know it's not a diamond, but…" he started

"…But its perfect!" finished Elizabeth

They heard an amazed gasp from behind them. They had completely forgotten that they were watched.

"Actually girls, everything is just perfect between us" Elizabeth addressed the girls, mockingly." Will, there is so much work to do and so few time! We have to decide when and where we would marry; I have to pick up a wedding dress and dresses for my bride mates; you have to pick up a suit for you and your best man; we have to chose a best man and bride mates; to prepare our wedding vows; to make a guest list; we've got invitations to send; to…" she started, but her fiancé's kiss interrupt her mind.

"What was that for?" she asked, amazed from her fiancés behavior – it wasn't like Will to kiss her in the middle of the street.

"I had to make you stop talking somehow!" he grinned.

"Oh, so I better talk a lot if that's your way t make me stop doing so" she giggled.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked

"Of course I do" she respond.

"And I love you" he continued

"I know"

"Great, so there's nothing to worry about, because as long as we love each other everything else would be just fine, because love is all we need" he said pulling her into another kiss.

_** THE END **_

_** FIN **_


End file.
